1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a protective pad, in general, and to a protective pad installed between the upper surface of the side rails of a vehicle and a camper shell or the like mounted thereon, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Up until 1978, pickup truck owners were faced with the prospect that sooner or later the cargo carrying area of their vehicle would suffer significant wear and tear damage, especially paint deterioration. This damage and deterioration was largely due to the loading and unloading of cargo, as well as the shifting thereof relative to the truck bed.
Another significant problem is encountered by pickup truck owners who mount camper shells, truck caps, lumber racks or tool boxes on their trucks. These items are frequently mounted on the side rails of the trucks and/or the cargo bed. The problem of wear and tear, as well as paint deterioration is, thus, exacerbated on the side rails of the truck. This wear and tear, plus the lack of water sealing between the accessory and the truck, meant that constant maintenance was required. This is especially true with regard to repainting and the incidence of rust and related damage.
Several versions of protective liners for the cargo carrying area of a vehicle have been marketed with the goal of protecting these areas of the vehicle against wear and tear related to cargo carrying activities. These liners offered the ability to control the wear and tear on the cargo carrying areas of a vehicle.
Following the introduction of protective cargo area bedliners, it soon became clear that these liners were not, by themselves, a complete solution to the problem. Thus, a protective pad or barrier (for example PAINT SAVER) was developed for installation between the liner and the bed of the vehicle.
However, most of the liners and/or protective pads did not cover the side rails of the truck. Thus, no protection was afforded thereto. On the other hand, liners which covered the side rails were heavy, bulky, expensive, and difficult to install. Furthermore, these liners tended to shift or slide relative to the truck and to cause damage themselves. Moreover, these extended liners did not provide a true water seal between the truck side rails and the camper shell or the like. Thus, the problem of truck damage was not alleviated.